


pridie kalends sextilis

by mikochan_noda



Series: SS one-sentence series [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Sentence Fic, Smut, TW: Some mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: july is considered as the hottest month in the northern hemisphere. a one-sentence fic collection.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura
Series: SS one-sentence series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955131
Kudos: 28





	1. 2014

**|| the smell of fresh paint ||  
**  
their skins are covered in strokes of moonlit palettes and sunshine pastels, coating the turpentine scent with the fragrances of musk and sweat, christening their new home with their bodies.

* * *

**|| late ||  
  
**“you’re _done_?.” sakura parts her lips with her tongue, as he fails (late _too_ late) to hold back at the very last second, his hips undulate, and he cries out in surrender beneath her, already spent. “i win.”

* * *

**|| phobia ||  
**  
sasuke doesn’t fear anything, as she takes his sight, and gifts him the comfort of darkness, letting him fully anchor himself to her.

* * *

**|| there was no warning ||  
**  
her hand strikes out to his bare rear, and the loud slap echoes through the empty room.

* * *

**|| keepsake ||  
  
**sasuke pants, mouth open in a soundless moan, as his fingers clench and unclench on the skin-tight shorts that used to plague his fifteen-year-old fever-dreams.

* * *

**|| night in ||  
  
**sasuke immediately fled away from the door of her bedroom, his whole face in a flaming flush, when he discovered how sakura tucks in for the night.

* * *

**|| night out ||  
**  
in the eve before their mission starts, sasuke takes her desperately, as the last of the flames flicker out, with their slick bodies molding together, keeping the warmth trapped in between their embraces.

* * *

**|| the student becomes the teacher ||  
**  
he lets her guide him to places in her body that will have her mewling, but in the end - he was always been driven by instinct, and he strokes _harder_ , delves _deeper_ , takes her _higher_ than she could take - because she’ll learn that she had always been made for intensity.

* * *

**|| bravery ||  
  
**for years, to break the suffocating tension between them was the hardest thing to do, but it only took some little liquid courage for her to crack this, as she gyrates her clothed hips over his.

and because it worked, sakura instinctively shares the drink in her mouth.

* * *

**|| impulsive ||  
**  
contrary to popular belief, it’s easy to break sasuke’s indifferent demeanor : it’s as simple as pressing her backside against his, an innocent brush of her chest against his front, an accidental brush of her lips against his collar…  
  
and there he goes, his eyes in a haze, and he pulls her in the shadows.

* * *

**|| a night with no stars ||  
  
**as they lay on the training grounds, they couldn’t see anything in the night, when everything on the terrain of their flesh was on fire - with bright spots blinding behind their lids, their afterglow putting starlights to shame.

* * *

**|| silver lining ||  
  
**“don’t be so down, _teme_!”  
  
( _naruto attempts to cheer him up with a big bowl of ramen_ )  
  
“i bet you’ll have an amazing make-up se-”  
  
( _but ends up shoving the whole thing on that dobe’s dumb mouth_ )

* * *

**|| drowning ||  
  
**he breathes her breaths before he allows himself to be submerged on the seas of her flesh, flicking her pink pearls, curling on her curves, and drinking the brine from her eyes and the spring of her mounts.

* * *

**|| his side of the story ||**

“ _BASTARD_ , YOU _FINALLY_ DID IT. I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU.”

* * *

**|| her side of the story ||**

“Forehead, you should know that you are _one_ lucky bitch.”

* * *

**|| indestructible ||  
  
**“sakura.”

his naked form hovers over her, his elbows and knees at the floor, red eyes aglow.  
  
she raises her hand to touch the side of his tight jaw, before the impossible wall crumbles.

* * *

**|| monster ||  
  
**“sakura,” he groans as her hands find him again, and she moves. “i’m _tired_ _._ ”

* * *

**|| dropping your guard ||  
  
**_really_ _,_ sakura rolls her eyes as sasuke glares, before taking off his shirt and lets himself be tied up, when he lost in their recent spar, _you’re the one who’s going to enjoy this.  
_

* * *

**|| rusty ||  
  
**he went past her navel, and dips his head over the cleft between her thighs, and suddenly tastes rust.  
  
sakura laughs as he stumbles away in surprise  
  
“guess i’m safe?”

* * *

**|| my mistake ||  
**  
“thank you, ugly.” sai pipes up from his perch, as sakura looks horrified that she had copped the right anatomy on the wrong person. “that was an enlightening experience.”

* * *

**|| rewind the time ||  
  
**“sasuke-kun,” sakura gasps in between heaving breaths, “ _you’re heavy._ ”

* * *

**|| exposed ||  
  
**never sakura had been so exposed with the way his eyes would follow her every move as she dressed, till she put the last button into place, and left his room.

* * *

**|| a hot cup of tea ||  
  
**it was already a repetitive scenario by now: their tea was already too cold. so they had to reheat it again before they either spill its contents or get so distracted that they have to do it again.

* * *

**|| glory ||  
  
**it felt like a war had been won, when they collapse together, conquering the gaps in between their bodies in one breath.

* * *

**|| the other side of the wall ||  
  
**sakura couldn’t help but laughing out loud when she received an official-looking memo, containing only three furious words.  
  
_get a room._  
  
( _naruto, sasuke’s roommate, has gotten used to the banging, whimpering, and moaning that can be heard on his wall. but the others?_ )

* * *

**|| staying warm ||**

_“shit”  
_  
sasuke hissed, as sakura squirmed against him, seeking warmth, but instead, the friction of her backside coaxed another fire.

* * *

**|| misguided ||  
  
**“-you like girls with long hair, a-and-”  
  
“no,” his throat rumbles, lips over the curve of her ear, as his fingers delve to the short pink locks, his thumb over the crook of her exposed nape. “who told you that?”  
  
her pixie hair made her green eyes brighter, and the jewel on her forehead more evident.  
  
what made it better though, was he could see clearly what her wicked tongue can do to him.

* * *

**|| when the power fails ||**

the whole city is covered in silhouettes and winds, as lightning dances on the skies, candles flickering against their damp skin, keeping themselves occupied during the blackout.

* * *

**|| tattoo ||**

they don’t hide them.

the pale green marks of teeth on the crest of her breasts, the red of her palms on his rump, the thin pink tracks and crescents of her nails on his back, the bruises of his fingers on her waist.  
  
instead, they trace them delicately, every night.  
  
instead, they display them proudly, every dawn.

* * *

**|| it all comes back to this ||**

her calves latch on the jut of his hips, and he grabs her shoulders, clinging to her.  
  
they always hold on to each other, before they fall.

* * *

**|| three wishes ||  
**  
when sasuke was an orphan, he had wished for power, for revenge, and for the restoration of his clan.  
  
right now, as he lay panting arms full with a pink-haired minx wanting more, the old maxim rings on his ears

_be careful what you wish for_


	2. 2015

**|| matchmaker ||  
**  
“ _wow,_ ” ino managed to break the silence as they could hear the gasps behind the locked door. “that plan worked really well.”

* * *

**|| no filter ||  
**  
sasuke’s bedroom mouth, to her mortification, explains the reason behind his daily reticence in social conversations (if that’s all he could think about during kage meetings, she would probably need to scrub that brain out with bleach)

* * *

**|| carnival ||  
**and when she dangles from the ropes, her long legs bent, swinging like in a trapeze, he pushes through her and she feels like flying through the air.

* * *

**|| the games we play ||**  
“ _enough,_ ” sasuke growls as he pulls her flushed against his chest, tasting himself on her mouth, his hand on her hip, positioning her over his tip.

* * *

**|| test ||**  
her patience running thin, she takes the matter on her own hands - literally - when she cups herself, irritated at his constant teasing touches. 

* * *

**|| skin deep ||**  
“sasuke,” she hisses his name, green eyes flaring, as she sinks into him. “ _fuck me._ ”

* * *

**|| mortality ||  
**if he gives her thousands of little deaths in their every ascent, then the moments she wakes up satiated in his arms is when she exists again, living small eternities.

* * *

**|| mission impossible ||  
**“no, kakashi-sensei,” sakura quips suddenly when she looks at the lewd caricature from his favorite book behind his shoulder. “that doesn’t work. we tried that a week ago.”

* * *

**|| trauma ||**  
“stop complaining! i can handle this; fractures like these are normal after a long time of abstinence. i’ve done this procedure many times in the hospital you–” Sakura tried to assure her scandalized husband with her high-pitched panicky voice, her hands radiantly glowing on his broken….well, apparatus? “ _shut up,_ I used gloves for those surgeries! i prefer handling yours, anyway.

* * *

**|| haircut ||**  
as he threads his fingers over her locks, he knows that he prefers them short; it exposes more of her: the view of her breasts, the flush of her face, her lips wrapped over his shaft.

* * *

**|| graduate ||**  
sasuke burns it in one breath : the ichiraku coupon buy 1-take-1 promo blaring in red capitals ” _CONGRATS ON THE SEX._ “

* * *

**|| white flag ||**  
"i give up,” sasuke hoarsely groans, shuddering before he’s finally spent. “you win, sakura.”

* * *

**|| 2am ||**  
“i have an early shift!” sakura gaped at her unblinking husband, who was still bunching her shirt to the underside of her breasts, before his hand slipped beneath the lace of her panties. “sto _–oh!_ okay, okay, be quick.”

* * *

**|| hunger ||**  
during their dates, sasuke learned to never look on how sakura ate her food; the mere flick of her tongue, and those little delighted moans could give him the most painful frustrations for the entire night.

* * *

**|| eye of the storm ||**  
it begins with a quiet breath between her teeth, before he moves to the center and starts the surge within her.

* * *

**|| “even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise” ||  
**sakura hates sunrises, despises that she can only have the gentlest touches, the farewell kisses on her skin, the almost finality of him leaving. she prefers the moon and his shadows, where they forget the time as she drowns in him.

* * *

**|| raw ||  
**his voice was guttural, broken with groans, _you feel good,_ so _good, sakura_ were punctuated with open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders, as he moves roughly from behind.

* * *

**|| out of the woods ||**  
their first night was rather unappealing - covered in mud and leaves, reeking of sweat and muck. but when they see the inviting river at the edge of the thick forests, she takes him by surprise and pulls him to the waters, taking off their wet clothes along the way.

* * *

**|| blood ||**  
blood-red suits her; it is the color of her swollen lips after being thoroughly kissed, the bruising marks he peppered across her thighs, the glistening sex he enjoys drinking from.

* * *

**|| anniversary ||**  
“sasuke-kun, do you like my….” she likes the way he chokes on his alcohol when he finally takes a good look at her. “…gift?”

* * *

**|| midlife crisis ||**  
“sasuke, i don’t care if you have longer recovery times, or i might be prone for eclampsia–” sakura practically ripped his pants off, as he had again hesitated on continuing the deed for the third consecutive time. “i’ve been _thirsty_ for almost two decades.”

* * *

**|| baby shoes ||**  
“mama?” her little sarada says one day, smiling so brightly when she wraps her arms around mom’s tummy. “do i have a brother or a sister? papa said you were already on to it! when is it coming? _can i see it?_ ”

* * *

**|| plural ||**  
she’s too sensitive right now, but she doesn’t have the will to stop him, when her third orgasm crashed against her fourth, screaming expletives to the high heavens.

* * *

**|| day trip ||**  
in one of their travels, a motherly crone gave sasuke a basket of jars after helping her cross a river.

* * *

“this will be useful, young man.” her toothless smile made him a little nervous. “a good luck charm, if you will.”

later on, sasuke was half-listening to sakura’s rambles ( _dried damiana leaves for tea, a sliver of moonshine, yohimbe barks, ground almonds…_ ) before he was startled with a raucous laughter.

“gods, bless her soul.” she brightly smiled at his confused look. “but i don’t think you need a half-year’s worth of aphrodisiacs, sasuke-kun.”

* * *

**|| “plant your trees, watch them grow” ||**  
only uchiha sasuke can make the lamest sexual innuendos sound hot.

* * *

**|| boarding school ||**  
“we’re past curfew, sasuke-ku _mmpfh–!_ ”

* * *

**|| social media ||**  
**  
[01:17:59 a. m.] naruRAMENZ:** um, guys…you’re in group chat.

 **|| through the wardrobe ||**  
naruto’s last words before his death was about sakura’s leather pants :   
“you know where it’d look nicer? on the bastard’s floor.”

( _“WHAT I WAS JUST TEACHING YOU HOW TO FLIRT, SASUKE STOP–”_ * _CHOKES*_ )  
  
[[based on this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWYdptlnKcfE&t=ZmZkMmI2M2MzMWM4YzRjZDYwYjk5ZDYyN2IwNzVmODkwMGMyYzg4NSxKVXNGc2ZWTg%3D%3D&b=t%3A3AeNR6KO-7Hubzz6_hRzSg&p=https%3A%2F%2Flilmikomiko.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F123991904405%2Ftitle-pridie-kalends-sextilis-r-18-m-summary&m=1&ts=1601681243)]

* * *

**|| superheroes ||  
**  
sakura might be the world’s savior, but in bed, she’s his worst villain.

* * *

**|| dystopia / apocalypse ||**  
  
“hello, my adam” his naked pink-haired lilith crooned, carried the stench of fallen humanity around her, hovering over his horrified “let’s start filling up the world, shall we?”

* * *

**|| reincarnation ||  
**   
“no matter what form, or shape, you cannot hide from me.” she lowly laughs, delighted at the quick rasp when he undulates and takes her with a swipe of his mouth. “i will have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic was posted **[HERE](https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/123991904405)** last July 14, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> posted **[HERE](https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/91710375930/title-pridie-kalends-sextilis-r-18-m-summary) **last July 14, 2014****


End file.
